1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining the stroke volume (SV) and, hence, any other SV-related value such as cardiac output of a human or animal subject, as well as to a system that implements the method.
2. Background Art
Cardiac output (CO) is an important indicator not only for diagnosis of disease, but also for “real-time” monitoring of the condition of both human and animal subjects, including patients. Few hospitals are therefore without some form of conventional equipment to monitor cardiac output.
One basis for almost all common CO-measurement systems is the well-known formula CO=HR·SV, where SV is the stroke volume and HR is the heart rate. SV is usually measured in liters and HR is usually measured in beats per minute. This formula simply expresses that the amount of blood the heart pumps out in a minute is equal to the amount it pumps out on every beat (stroke) times the number of beats (strokes) per minute.
Since HR is easy to measure using any of a wide variety of instruments, the calculation of CO usually depends on some technique for estimating SV. Many suitable techniques—both invasive and non-invasive, as well as those that combine both—are in use and even more have been proposed in the literature.
One invasive way to determine cardiac output (or, equivalently, SV) is to mount some flow-measuring device on a catheter, and then to place the catheter into the subject and to maneuver it so that the device is in or near the subject's heart. Some of such devices inject either a bolus of material or energy (usually heat) at an upstream position, such as in the right atrium, and determine flow based on the characteristics of the injected material or energy at a downstream position, such as in the pulmonary artery. Patents that disclose implementations of such invasive techniques (in particular, thermodilution) include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,527 (Newbower et al., 2 Dec. 1980);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,974 (Yelderman, 2 Apr. 1985);
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,414 (McKown, et al., 8 Sep. 1992); and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,733 (McKown, et al., 18 Nov. 1997).
Still other invasive devices are based on the known Fick technique, according to which CO is calculated as a function of oxygenation of arterial and mixed venous blood. In most cases, oxygenation is sensed using right-heart catheterization. There have, however, also been proposals for systems that measure arterial and venous oxygenation non-invasively, in particular, using multiple wavelengths of light, but to date they have not been accurate enough to allow for satisfactory CO measurement on actual patients.
Invasive techniques have some disadvantages, the main one of which is of course that catheterization of the heart is more dramatic to the patient, especially considering that the subjects (especially intensive care patients) on which it is performed are often already in the hospital because of some actually or potentially serious condition. Invasive methods also have less obvious disadvantages: Some techniques such as thermodilution rely on assumptions, such as uniform dispersion of the injected heat, that affect the accuracy of the measurements depending on how well they are fulfilled. Moreover, the very introduction of an instrument into the blood flow may affect the value (for example, flow rate) that the instrument measures.
There has therefore been a long-standing need for some way of determining CO that is both non-invasive—or at least as minimally invasive as possible—and accurate. One blood characteristic that has proven particularly promising for accurately determining CO non-invasively is blood pressure.
Most known blood-pressure-based systems rely on the so-called pulse contour method (PCM), which calculates as estimate of GCO from characteristics of the beat-to-beat pressure waveform. In the PCM, “Windkessel” (German for “air chamber”) parameters (characteristic impedance of the aorta, compliance, and total peripheral resistance) are used to construct a linear or non-linear, hemodynamic model of the aorta. In essence, blood flow is analogized to a flow of electrical current in a circuit in which an impedance is in series with a parallel-connected resistance and capacitance (compliance). The three required parameters of the model are usually determined either empirically, through a complex calibration process, or from compiled “anthropometric” data, that is, data about the age, sex, height, weight, etc., of other patients or test subjects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,793 (Wesseling, 28 Mar. 1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,753 (Petrucelli, et al., 16 Jul. 1996) are representative of systems that rely on a Windkessel circuit model to determine CO.
PCM-based systems can monitor CO more or less continuously, with no need for a catheter to be left in the patient. Indeed, some PCM systems operate using blood pressure measurements taken using a finger cuff. One drawback of PCM, however, is that it is no more accurate than the rather simple, three-parameter model from which it is derived; in general, a model of a much higher order would be needed to faithfully account for other phenomena, such as the complex pattern of pressure wave reflections due to multiple impedance mismatches caused by, for example, arterial branching. Because the accuracy of the basic model is usually not good enough, many improvements have been proposed, with varying degrees of complexity.
The “Method and apparatus for measuring cardiac output” disclosed by Salvatore Romano in U.S. Published Patent Application 20020022785 A1 represents a different attempt to improve upon PCM techniques by estimating SV, either invasively or non-invasively, as a function of the ratio between the area under the entire pressure curve and a linear combination of various components of impedance. In attempting to account for pressure reflections, the Romano system relies not only on accurate estimates of inherently noisy derivatives of the pressure function, but also on a series of empirically determined, numerical adjustments to a mean pressure value.
What is needed is a system and method of operation for estimating CO that is robust, simple, and accurate and that does not require anthropometric values or repeated calibrations. This invention meets this need.